Eyes of the Beholder
by Silver Angel 7
Summary: Perfect: entirely without fault or defect. That was a pretty good description of Sirius’s life. But then he met the quiet and enigmatic Remus Lupin and suddenly ‘perfect’ took on a whole new meaning. Eventual slash, S/R, Marauder’s Era, AU


_Disclaimer:_ Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. All the other characters are of my own creation.

_Summary:_ Perfect: entirely without fault or defect. That was a pretty good description of Sirius' life. He had everything from popularity to good looks to amazing friends to a perfect girlfriend. But then he met the quiet and enigmatic Remus Lupin and suddenly 'perfect' took on a whole new meaning. [Eventual slash, S/R, Marauder's Era, AU]

_Warnings:_ Rated T (PG-13) for coarse language, violent themes, sexual situations, and slash. Don't read it if you'll be offended.

Eyes of the Beholder

**Chapter 1**

Piercing blue eyes scanned over the loud sea of jubilant students, picking through the many faces in search of his friends. Spotting a familiar wave of silky blond hair, the teen headed through the crowd and over to where she stood. A devious smile spread across his lips as he silently snuck up behind the slim gorgeous girl. A loud shriek escaped her perfectly shaped and glossed lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Sirius!"

Her voice was a distinctive squeal in the sea of people, resembling that of an angel's to his ears. She spun around quickly in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. They stood their smiling at each other for a few seconds, taking in the feel of the other after two months apart. Her blue eyes flicked silently between his, a tempting smile playing across her lips, as he lowered his mouth towards hers…

"Jesus Christ you two, get a bloody room!"

Sirius ignored the voice for a few seconds, finding his girlfriend's tongue much more appealing than what he was sure to find when he looked up. After a few moments though, she pulled away from him, and looked over at the fuming boy off to her right. Reluctantly, Sirius pulled away and wrapped a comfortable arm around her waist.

"So James, what's got your panties in a twist?"

The frazzled teen glared at the smug look covering his best friend's face, before answering, "Seems Evans got herself a little boyfriend over the summer. Mark Robbins. You know, that twit on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

Sirius laughed at the news, quickly covering it up with a cough at this friends scowling face. James had been madly infatuated with Lily Evans since their first year at Hogwarts and had been trying to get with her for a while now. Unfortunately, Lily perceived him to be a pompous and cocky git, making his attempts at a relationship futile. This never stopped the envious monster from arising every time she found herself with a new boy though.

"Ah, well shit. Better luck next time huh?"

James glared. "Yeah. Whatever. I don't really care anymore. She wants to go out with some jackass loser like Robbins, how's it my problem?" Sirius quickly recognized the stage of denial his friend was settling into, and decided a change of subject was probably a good idea.

"So, how 'bout we go get our seats? Before the whole train's full and we're stuck with those disgusting Slytherins."

Marissa snorted. "Ha, like I'm sitting with a grease ball like Snivellus. I rather cut off my right leg than let him near me. If we can't find a seat, we'll just get some of the first years to move."

"Beautiful idea, hun." Sirius planted a kiss on the top of her silky hair and grabbed her hand, leading the way onto the puffing locomotive.

-

They eventually found their friend Peter, who had saved them a compartment near the back of the train. After managing to settle in with some snacks from the lunch trolley, nothing much more eventful occurred. While Sirius wasn't complaining about all of this, he did have a better idea of how he would like to be spending his time. Thankfully, his prayers were answered once Peter and James left to change into their uniforms, leaving him and his girlfriend alone together, for a whole 10 minutes of getting reacquainted.

Needless to say, when his friends finally did return, they weren't exactly thrilled.

"Fuck, Sirius! That's my coat!" James barged in and ripped his jacket from underneath the two, successfully knocking Sirius to the floor.

"Ah! Put it away! Put it away!"

"My eyes! I'm blind!"

"I wish I was that lucky!"

"Fuck…," quickly doing up his pants, Sirius jumped from the floor and turned around, facing away from the two traumatized teenagers behind him, "Learn to knock!"

"I didn't think you'd actually be doing anything!"

Marissa readjusted her shirt, "Ha, seriously? Look who you're talking to here, it's been like 3 months since we've seen each other."

Sirius smiled and sat down next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She speaks the truth, mate. 3 months. Don't know if my cock will ever recover."

"Ugh, don't know if my eyes will ever recover."

"Oh, you're just jealous 'cause I'm getting some and you're not."

James smacked him on the head.

"Ugh, we're just not that curious about where you're dick's been. Not a couple of fags, mate."

"Aw, that's too bad." Sirius winked.

Marissa crinkled her nose in distaste, "Anyway, how 'bout that Quidditch?"

-

An hour or so later, they had left the small compartment for a brighter and much more massive setting of the Great Hall. Candles danced in the bewitched night air above the tables, casting their glow upon the chattering tales of friends reacquainting themselves after a long summer apart.

The Hall slowly drained of voices as Professor McGonagall brought in the new batch of first year students, faces struck with wonderment at the enchanted atmosphere. While Sirius vaguely cared about the young ones joining their House and potentially taking over the family business of the Marauders, he didn't care _that_ much. It had been an awfully long time since the lunch trolley had strolled by their compartment, and his stomach had serious case of the rumblies. As soon as the sorting hat left the head of "Zambino, Vincent," utensils were in his hands, mouth at the ready for the first plates of the feast to appear. Looking over at James, he seemed to have a similar idea. They smiled at each other in knowing. Marissa snorted at their antics.

The food didn't come though. Instead, Dumbledore stood from the Head Table. "Welcome and welcome back! There will be just one more sorting to occur before we dig in, so sit tight! I am pleased to introduce a rarity to the halls of Hogwarts, a 6th year transfer student from Beauxbotons Academy." At once, a wave of whispers broke out across the Hall.

Sirius quickly leaned over to James, "A transfer student? I didn't even know they could do that."

James shrugged and turned back to the headmaster. A hush was quickly falling over the Hall at his silencing hand. "Yes, I realize this is very interesting news for you all, but I ask you to hold your comments just a little longer. Now, I know you all remember what it was like the first time you walked these halls, and I'm sure you'll all be very welcoming, regardless of the house he is placed."

His eyes met McGonagall's and she nodded. "Lupin, Remus!"

A boy, no, young man, about Sirius's age, stepped out from the shadows absorbing the Hall's walls. His face peered silently out into the see of unfamiliar faces before he quickly lowered it and sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to be placed. His demeanor was sure to place him in Hufflepuff, but to Sirius's surprise, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!"

The boy moved with unknowing grace, gliding towards their table and taking his seat silently among the loud cheers of the Hall. Congratulatory claps upon his back and unfamiliar ruffles of his sandy hair disheveled his appearance, pulling a smile from his entrancing lips. It didn't last though. He looked miserable, and this didn't make sense to Sirius. He had just been sorted into the best of all the houses, yet it looked like his cat had just died or something. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to this boy, he wanted to introduce himself and find out what was wrong. Pulling his attention away from the somber Lupin, his girlfriend squeezed his leg, and noted he hadn't touched the food on the table.

"Yeah, sorry, distracted. The new kid, looks kind of weird."

She scrutinized him. "He does, he's skinny as shit."

She was right, but Sirius found himself thinking it suited him. It worked with his graceful movements and… and what the fuck was he thinking? Turning to Marissa, he kissed her hard on the lips, and then quickly dug into the mashed potatoes. He was starving.


End file.
